


a little motivation

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Riverdale - Season 1, Riverdale - Season 1 Episode 10: The Lost Weekend, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Sexual Coercion, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Chuck takes advantage of Betty's vulnerable state after Jughead's disastrous birthday party.
Relationships: Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle/Moose Mason
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	a little motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagszzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/gifts).

> Throwing it back to Season 1 because I've been in the mood for some kinkiness in the earlier canon.
> 
> -  
[Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
free choice + blackmail

The last person Betty expects to find standing at her locker is Chuck Clayton.

It’s been over a week since Jughead’s party and Betty is still dealing with the aftermath. There are whispers and stares thanks to Chuck’s confession of that night in the hot tub, but even worse is that there’s this tension that’s wedged its way between her and Jughead. She couldn’t have anticipated his party to become this big of an issue between them, and the hardest part for Betty to consider is that it still would be even if Chuck and Cheryl had never shown up to make things worse.

To say Betty has been on edge for the last few days is an understatement, and though she should be pissed to find Chuck Clayton leaning back against the lockers, his arms crossed and his smirk perfectly in place, she’s just exhausted_._

“Why the long face, Cooper?” he asks, his expression growing more smug, if possible. “Been a rough week?”

She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin, but the truth is that it_ has_ been a long, rough week, and she doesn’t quite have the self control to reign in her irritation. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” she snaps, both hands tightening on the strap of her backpack that’s slung over her shoulder. He raises his eyebrows, pleased by her outburst, and she rolls her eyes. Her textbook certainly isn’t worth the effort to get Chuck to step away from her locker, so she bites back a sarcastic goodbye as she turns to walk away.

But of course it isn’t that easy.

He catches up to her in a handful of strides, strolling just close enough that it’s impossible for Betty to ignore his presence. “You know, at first I was surprised that you and Veronica lured me into the hot tub that night, for obvious reasons. But when I really thought about it, it makes total sense that perfect girl-next-door Betty Cooper is secretly a kinky freak. It’s always the quiet ones.” Betty presses her lips together,_ almost_ breaking her resolve to act like he isn’t there just so she can glare at him. “But, closet dominatrix or not, you_ are_ still Miss Perfect – the perfect classmate, the perfect friend. It makes sense that you’d do just about anything to save your brand new bestie from being slut-shamed even though she totally screwed you over the week before by kissing the guy you’ve crushed on all your life. Because you’re_ perfect_ like that.”

Betty nearly snaps at him to shut up but bites her tongue instead._ God_, does she hate that word, though.

“But Veronica?” Chuck makes an exaggerated noise of disbelief. “I used to doubt she would put her reputation on the line for you, too. Sure, people think she’s a bitch after she went after Cheryl for you and then practically stole Valerie’s spot on the Pussycats just because Archie wanted to sing with her instead. But that’s nothing compared to you putting all your deep, dark fetishes on display for us. If you asked me, I actually thought you were getting the short end of the stick in this friendship.”

This time Betty does whirl around to glare at him, ready to jump to Veronica’s defense – but there’s something about the glint in his eyes that makes her pause as his words fully sink in.

Chuck _thought_ that Betty got the short end of the stick. He_ used to_ doubt Veronica’s loyalty.

As in, something happened to change his mind.

There isn’t anything exactly ominous about his implication, but Betty can’t help but feel wary, anyway.

“Just get to the point, Chuck,” she huffs, not in the mood to riddle him out or anticipate where his little ramble could possibly be leading to.

His teeth flash in a grin, and that wariness in Betty’s stomach tightens, especially as he throws an arm around her shoulders and starts dragging her around the corner before she can react. “All I’m saying is that Veronica proved me wrong,” he says in an innocent voice that tells Betty that’s_ not_ what he’s saying at all. “And considering how much you helping her out of the whole sticky maple mess blew up in your face, you should at least have some proof that Veronica is willing to put her fine ass on the line for you, too.”

“Chuck!” Betty snaps, trying to shove his arm off of her so she can wriggle out of his hold, but he barely budges as he pushes the door to the boys’ locker room open and practically throws her inside.

Betty stumbles forward, nearly losing her footing – and then freezes when the group of guys huddled together in various states of undress all turn to face her and reveal none other than Veronica Lodge on her knees in the middle of them. Betty can’t actually see the girl’s face as Reggie fists her hair, guiding her glossy lips forcefully as they bob up and down on his cock, but the string of pearls around her neck is unmistakable. It’s also the only thing she’s wearing other than the Louboutin heels she’d gushed about to Betty just this morning, and Betty feels her body flush hotly as her best friend continues to suck on Reggie’s thick length as her hand pumps the base, oblivious to Betty’s arrival.

For one long moment, Betty is genuinely too shocked to move or think or speak.

But of course Chuck chimes in instead, taking advantage of Betty’s stunned state to yank her backpack from her shoulder and toss it to the floor before ushering her forward. “Let her up, Reg,” Chuck says, his booming voice in her ear making Betty flinch as he guides her closer. Reggie chuckles as he complies, tugging at Veronica’s hair to pull her off of his long cock with a wet pop before forcing her head in Betty’s direction. Veronica’s eyes are glassy and a little glazed, but the moment that they meet Betty’s, they widen in alarm.

“_B?_” she sputters, looking every bit as mortified as Betty feels, but then that familiar fire is back in her eyes as she pins Chuck with a glare. “You promised to keep her out of this,” the girl practically growls, moving to stand up, but Reggie tightens his hand on her hair and tugs again to force her back onto her knees. Veronica winces, and evidently that’s what Betty needs to snap her back to her senses.

“You’re hurting her!” Betty yells, about to rush forward, but Chuck tightens his hold on her shoulders to keep her in place.

“You see, Betty,” Chuck says, blatantly ignoring both girls’ outbursts as he gestures to Veronica on her knees, “your bestie over here is on her knees right now because she’s every bit as loyal to you as you are to her. You should actually be thanking us for giving you proof, because I sincerely doubt you were completely convinced of her dedication to you until now.”

“Well, don’t give Veronica too much credit,” Moose chuckles as he sinks on his knees behind Veronica, one hand groping at her full tit as the other slips between her parted legs to rub at her pussy. Veronica moans under his touch even as both of her hands grasp onto his wrist, trying to pry him off, but Moose just takes the opportunity to hold his fingers out for Betty to see how they’re glistening with the girl’s wetness. “She’s dripping on the floor over here, so clearly she’s enjoying herself even if she pretends she isn’t.”

“What did you do to her?” Betty hisses, though she can’t help the way her eyes stay fixed on Moose’s fingers as he brings them back down to Veronica’s cunt.

“All we did was give her a choice,” Chuck answers simply. “She could either do as we say or we would tell Jughead all about how the two of you hooked up right after you and Jones started dating.”

“But we _didn’t_,” Betty argues, despite the fact that a warmth unfurls in her stomach and her nipples tighten simply at his words.

She knows Chuck must notice, too, because he chuckles as his hand comes up to cup Betty’s breast over her sweater and give it a squeeze, and Betty is too distracted by the hot sensation that shoots down her spine in response to shove his hand away. “You know, I think I’d be more convinced if your nipples didn’t harden,” he says, pinching at the tight little bud, drawing a wave of chuckles and a few whistles from the rest of the football team in the locker room. “Besides, it’s not like we’d need to give Jones any proof to mess with him. His confidence is already wounded after our dirty little hot tub secret came out, and since it’s public knowledge that you and Veronica basically made out to become River Vixens, why wouldn’t he believe that you would want to take things further?”

“That’s not true,” Betty says, unable to hide the way her own voice wanes in doubt, especially as she watches Veronica’s hips start to roll against Moose’s hands as he works his fingers in and out of her cunt. Veronica’s eyes grow darker, lips parting in a soft moan when Moose’s thumb finds her clit, circling, and Betty…

Betty feels her own clit throb in response.

_Oh, god._

“Right,” Chuck laughs, unconvinced by her protest. “Is that why you look like you want a taste of your bestie’s sweet cunt?” He doesn’t wait for her response before he’s pushing Betty forward, guiding her until they’re barely a foot away from where Veronica is on her knees and completely naked, hips grinding almost absently against Moose’s hand as he fucks her with his fingers.

Betty peers down at her best friend, trying to force her gaze away from Veronica’s swaying full tits and the twitching, slick folds of her pussy as Moose spreads her open wider and rubs messy circles over her clit. Veronica’s mouth is parted as she pants, and Betty’s eyes drop onto the tip of Veronica’s tongue as it darts out to lick at her bottom lip. She’s had that tongue in her mouth, felt the skilled way it stroked her own when Veronica kissed her during their infamous Vixens tryouts, and Betty would be lying if she said she never thought about feeling it again. If she never imagined just how skilled Veronica would be with her tongue elsewhere on her body.

“Or maybe you want your bestie to taste your sweet cunt instead?” Chuck moves his hands down to grip Betty’s hips, and Betty feels his breath warm against her ear as he leans in to add, “Just one little taste. Jones won’t ever have to know.”

Betty swallows lightly as she drags her gaze from Veronica’s lips to stare back at Chuck. His fingers flex over her hips as if in warning, and she knows from the glint in his eyes that he knows that he has her cornered. Even if Betty lies about her arousal and threaten their way out – even if she manages to get every single boy in this locker room _expelled_ – Chuck could still turn around and tell Jughead anything he wants, and that’s all it would take.

Jughead accused her of using him as a placeholder for Archie without anyone having to put that idea in his head; she can imagine the damage Chuck’s lies could do.

“Jughead won’t find out a thing?” Betty asks, and Chuck’s grin widens even more, if possible.

“Not as long as you get to stripping.”

* * *

_She’s done this before_, Betty can’t help but think before she’s gasping as Veronica’s tongue flattens over her tight, throbbing little clit, circling and circling. Betty can hear the groans and wolf whistles of the boys around them, but with every swirl of Veronica’s tongue through her pussy, Betty’s embarrassment dissolves into shameless arousal. Chuck had made Veronica strip Betty before laying her back over one of the benches, earning a chorus of enthusiastic groans echoing in the locker room as her legs fell open and revealed just how wet she’d gotten simply from seeing her best friend naked and wanton as Moose casually fucked her with his fingers.

Veronica pulls Betty’s clit between her lips, moaning softly as she sucks, and Betty’s hips jut up against her mouth as she gasps again.

_She’s definitely done this before_. It’s something that shouldn’t turn Betty on even more, but it does, and there’s another chorus of whistles when Betty finds her hands combing into Veronica’s hair to fist it and grind against her tongue a little harder.

“_Fuck_. I’ve been jacking off to this fantasy ever since their Vixens tryouts,” Reggie’s voice laughs somewhere above Betty’s head.

“Haven’t we all?” someone else chimes in.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Chuck’s voice asks, and barely a second later, Betty feels something tapping against her lips. Her eyelids flutter open, her vision blurry and glazed with pleasure as Veronica’s tongue swirls her clit once more before licking lower and dipping into her clenching sex. Chuck’s cock is long and hard and right in front of Betty’s face, his hand wrapped around its thickness as he pulls at himself in lazy strokes. “Open up,” he says, tapping his salty tip against her already-parted lips, but before Betty can even react, a curl of Veronica’s tongue against that sweet spot inside of Betty’s pussy has her lips parting wider in a long, wanton moan. Chuck snickers. “That works, too,” he says, and then he’s pushing his cock past her lips, sliding deeper,_ deeper_, until he hits the back of her throat.

“_B_,” Veronica moans against Betty’s cunt, the vibrations making Betty’s thighs twitch. Chuck grabs onto Betty’s ponytail, wrapping it around his fist and guiding her head off of the bench just enough for him to start fucking into her mouth. Betty half-expects herself to panic – Chuck is so_ big_, nearly gagging her as every thrust makes his tip hit the back of her throat – but she’s pliant and almost in a daze from Veronica’s licking, her jaw opening wider on its own and her lips and her tongue sucking and swirling as if she’s done this a thousand times before.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” someone groans.

“Figures that Betty Cooper would be perfect at taking cock, too,” another chimes in, earning a few howls of laughter.

Betty’s pussy flutters in arousal, feeling oddly_ flattered_ by the praise, no matter how crude, and she feels Veronica moan again, no doubt feeling Betty’s arousal against her own tongue. This seems to turn her on, too, because Veronica’s tongue licks at her faster, sucks at her harder, and the wet sounds from Veronica’s and Betty’s mouths fill the locker room along with the rustle of fabric that Betty assumes is from a few more of the boys fumbling to get undressed.

Betty doesn’t know how long it takes before her body is quivering, her orgasm building down the base of her spine, but then Veronica’s lips are closing around her clit as she slips two fingers into her wetness and starts fucking her fast, and Betty eyes nearly cross from the force of the pleasure that crashes down over her. Her orgasm is muffled by Chuck’s cock as he fucks her mouth faster and faster, groaning at the vibrations of her moans around him.

But when she feels Veronica start to pull away, about to give Betty’s body a moment to ride out her high, Betty feels her mouth being pushed back against her twitching, orgasming pussy as Reggie’s voice rings out among the laughs. “Keep going, Ronnie,” he orders. “I want you squealing into her pussy as I fuck you from behind.”

“Wish I fucking thought of that first,” someone laughs.

Betty whimpers, eyes just barely blinking open as she glances over to see Reggie’s naked body straddling the bench behind Veronica, smacking her ass before grabbing it with one hand and guiding his cock to cunt. “You’re dripping like a fucking fountain back here, Ronnie,” he taunts, and Betty knows the exact moment he pushes into Veronica because her best friend moans right against Betty’s clit, making Betty’s body jerk. “How long have you been waiting to eat out your bestie’s cunt?”

He doesn’t wait for Veronica to respond as he grasps her by her hips and starts fucking her, and Veronica squeals, sucking at Betty’s clit harder than she probably meant to, and Betty nearly cries out from the sensation. She’s so, so sensitive from her orgasm, but Veronica’s tongue is still working against her, her fingers still thrusting and curling, quickly forcing Betty to another orgasm.

When this one hits, Betty’s eyes roll back and her body squirms. She tries to pull away, feeling her lungs burning from the little oxygen she’s been able to get in, unable to concentrate on breathing through her nose as wave after wave of her orgasm hits her, but Chuck keeps her firmly in place as he fucks her faster. And the thought of being unable to breathe only makes Betty come_ harder_, makes her moan louder around Chuck’s cock and clench harder around Veronica’s fingers, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by their audience.

“I’ve been itching to do this.” Moose’s voice rises above the laughs, and then Betty’s body is jumping when she feels a tongue licking at her nipple before a mouth closes around it, sucking and sucking. Oh,_ o-oh_ – every sensation shoots straight down her spine and throbs in her clit, and Betty’s body spasms, hands clawing at Chuck and Moose.

Veronica moans right into Betty’s cunt just moments later, and suddenly Betty is coming for a third time just as Veronica hits her first orgasm, and just as Chuck finally hits his own, too, his salty, hot cum spilling into Betty’s mouth as Veronica squeals against Betty’s pussy as Reggie fucks her from behind.

Chuck pulls away with a satisfied grunt, letting Betty’s head fall back against the bench once more as her body spasms and Moose continues sucking on her tit.

“Alright, boys: who’s next?”

* * *

“You envious, Cooper?”

Reggie’s voice is hot against Betty’s ear as she squirms on his lap, his long cock lodged in her cunt as his fingers work circles over her slick clit, making her moan and wriggle in attempt to give her oversensitive cunt a little relief. He isn’t fucking her anymore – he’d fucked her through two orgasms and one of his own like this: with her back against his chest and one hand wrapped around her throat just tight enough to make her worry every so often of not being able to breathe. Which of course only made her come harder both times.

On the floor in front of them, Chuck lays on his back with his hands gripping Veronica’s hips as he fucks up into her, Moose fucking her ass from behind and one of the sophomores on the team fucking his cock into her mouth. Veronica has one hand free, bracing herself against Chuck’s chest as her body gets fucked and fucked and_ fucked_, but her other hand is wrapped around the cock of a junior as she jerks it off. Veronica barely even flinched when Moose sunk into her ass, filling her even more with Chuck already stuffed into her cunt, and Betty flushed hotly at the fact that it was clear that Veronica had done this before. Or, at the very least, she’d been with two guys at once before.

“You always want to be the best, right?” Reggie asks, fingers circling, and Betty barely hears his taunting voice through the blood pounding in her ears as she comes yet again around his cock. “You should ask your bestie to give you some pointers on taking so much cock, because clearly she has more experience in this area.”

Betty moans and moans, cunt clenching tighter at his words, and someone snickers beside them: “I think she’s eager for a lesson right now.”

“Yeah? Think you’re ready, Cooper?” Reggie slides out of her orgasming cunt, his cum starting to slide down her thighs as he drags his cock between her ass cheeks. “Oh, fuck, you’re so ready,” he groans, using his cock to spread her wetness from her cunt to the tight rim of her ass, getting it slicker and slicker. “Hold yourself open for me,” he grunts, the tip of his cock pressing against her rim, and Betty is so drugged with pleasure that she does as he asks without hesitation, earning a few whistles from around the room as she grabs her ass and spreads her cheeks open so he can more easily place himself at her entrance.

He pushes his tip in, and,_ oh_, it feels so much larger and wider than it had in her cunt. Betty cries out, feeling the burn as he pushes in deeper and stretches her out wider. Her body throbs from pleasure, her chest tightening and the air being pushed from her lungs as he pulls her all the way down on his cock, and her lips part open in a loud, long moan. She can feel herself dripping onto the bench, her pussy twitching and aching in emptiness, and the air fills with groans.

“I think they should share in this moment,” Moose chuckles as he grabs at Veronica’s hair, pulling her mouth off of the cock that had been fucking her to twist her head in Betty’s directions. Her eyes are half-lidded, practically closed from pleasure, but they flicker and widen ever so slightly as she sees Reggie starting to move Betty up and down on his cock. “Tell me, V, were you as good as taking it in the ass the first time as B is? Because your bestie looks like she was meant to take cock back there.”

Betty’s eyes roll back in pleasure, Moose’s crude words and Veronica’s wanton stare only making her feel hotter and far more aware of Reggie’s cock dragging in and out of her. Already, she feels like she wants to come, her hips grinding back against Reggie as if on their own. She doesn’t know how she could feel more sensitive being fucked back there, but she thinks it has to do with the fact that she feels so much fuller, that Reggie seems to hit her so much deeper – and then there’s another hand reaching around her and Reggie to rub at her clit and Betty screams, coming so hard that her orgasm squirts out of her.

Veronica’s moans join hers in this moment, echoing around the locker room as Moose and Chuck start fucking her in tandem, making her body spasm in an orgasm of her own between them as they moan at the sight of Betty Cooper squirting with a cock deep in her ass. Moose starts coming a moment later with a hard slap of his hand to Veronica’s ask, his cum dripping out of her ass when he staggers back, and then Chuck is chasing his own orgasm with a loud groan in the same moment Betty feels Reggie’s body tense behind hers, his orgasm spilling into her.

Chuck rolls Veronica’s twitching body off of his and onto the floor until Veronica is sprawled on her back, cum dripping down her thighs and eyes half-closed as she tries to catch her breath. Reggie pulls Betty off of his cock, his own cum sliding down her thighs when he finally pulls all the way out, her ass twitching at the sudden emptiness, and shoves her forward until she’s stumbling onto her knees, her body half-falling over Veronica’s.

“B,” Veronica murmurs, shifting to cradle Betty’s body atop hers, making her oversensitive cunts rub against each other as their legs slot together. Both girls moan, and so does every boy in the locker room as Betty’s body starts moving as if on its own. She feels wrung out, drunk on pleasure, but feeling the slick slide of Veronica’s pussy against hers causes another burst of white-hot pleasure to unfurl in her stomach. Betty moans into Veronica’s neck, rolling onto her knees to grind against Veronica harder, her hands cupping Veronica’s tits as she pulls and rolls Veronica’s nipples between her fingers. “O-_oh, B,_ yes, yes,” Veronica moans, matching the roll of Betty’s hips, and they both whimper as their clits brush together.

Betty is vaguely aware of the shutter of camera phones, of the excited murmurs of their audience, but she’s too far gone with pleasure to care.

* * *

“I’d say you girls should be thanking me for this new step in your friendship,” Chuck says with a low chuckle to the girls on his lap as the rest of the team around them slowly starting slipping back into their clothes, wiping themselves clean of cum. Only Chuck seems to have the energy to keep going, his cock still hard inside of Betty’s cunt as she straddles his hips and grinds into him, her body sandwiched between his and Veronica’s as Veronica reaches around to roll Betty’s clit between her fingers. Betty sucks at Chuck’s nipples and licks at his chest, scraping her nails against his muscles as she feels Chuck’s hand somewhere by her hip, fingers fucking Veronica and thumb rubbing at her clit where it’s practically pressed against Betty’s ass. “But I feel like_ this_ is thanks enough.”

“You truly are a fucking god, Clayton,” Reggie says with a breathy laugh, watching them as he pulls his jeans back up.

Chuck laughs. “If only we could spread the word,” he says, grasping Betty’s chin to pull her off of his chest and turn her head toward Veronica’s. Both girls giggle just as Veronica dips down to kiss Betty, tongue sliding into hers as the hand not rubbing at Betty’s clit comes around to cup her tit, squeezing. “But, I’m a man of my word. So long as you girls still play along, Jones won’t even hear a whisper from any of us.”

Betty whimpers as Veronica rubs her clit and pulls at her nipple at the same time, her cunt clamping tighter and tighter around Chuck’s cock as she feels yet another orgasm starting to build down her spine.

_All relationships take sacrifice_, Betty tells herself as she grinds herself harder on Chuck’s cock and sucks down on Veronica’s lip.

She should feel lucky that she has a best friend willing to take this sacrifice with her.

**Author's Note:**

> "and pardon me if you arent taking any prompt ideas at the time, but im surprised no one has done a B+V fic regarding the bulldog locker room scene. Its just perfect gangbang material. Maybe archie gets roped in somehow as well but i think it'd be hotter with Chuck, Reggie, Moose and the others. They'd be more rougher with the girls imo. Plus theres bound to be some fun objects to play around with in the locker room too."  
\- comment by kagszzy


End file.
